The Greater Part Of Valor
by Azrielle.Antoinette
Summary: HP/TS, SS/NB; Gen!Swap!Harry. After ten years, life has gotten away from Harribelle Potter when, suddenly, a goblin shows up and informs her of something she never thought possible. Packing her things and sending an owl to the Weasley's, she heads out to New York City, the city of new beginnings.
1. Prologue

For the sake of my personal writings, we are going to say that Tony Stark was born on May 29, 1975 while Harry will remain born on July 31, 1980. This is OOC/AU and many other various things. Unless I have something of dire importance to inform you all of I don't plan on having an A/N at the beginning and will save them for the end, other than this one of course. And the Disclaimers will be placed at the top with the information of this story, thank you.

Title: The Greater Part of Valor

Rating: NC17/M

Warnings: Crude language, Violence, Sex, Alcohol mentioned, and various other things that could be seen as offensive but are not meant to be.

Pairing: Fem! Harry Potter/Tony Stark [aka] Iron Man

Summary: After the war with Voldemort, Harribelle spent her time holed up in Grimmauld Place, studying various bits and pieces that interested her around the world. She became proficient in many languages along with other various things. But after taking on potions and charms, learning the basics and adding them up, she slowly became a master. After ten years though, life has gotten away from her and suddenly a goblin shows up and informs her of something she never thought possible. Packing her things and sending an owl to the Weasley's, she heads out to New York City, the city of new beginnings.

AN:: Just so you all know, 1, I don't own Harry Potter or Iron Man nor Avengers. 2, this is my NANOWRIMO thing so don't get mad that I'm not going on with my other stories. I've been lazy writing these first few days and I plan on picking up later on!

Prologue

_Voldemort cackled as he led the small party onto the Hogwarts grounds, "Harribelle Potter… IS DEAD!"_

_Harri listened as her friends and surrogate family called out in despair and gritted her teeth, forcing herself to remain still._

"_Everyone! Listen!" Harri's heart nearly stopped as she heard Neville's voice, _what_ was that idiot doing?! "It doesn't matter that Harri's dead! She got us this far, the least we could do is finish the job for her; or do you all want her death to be in vain?!"_

"_Neville's right!" Ginny shouted, "For Harribelle!"_

"_For Harribelle!" Everyone echoed._

_Harri's heart soared as she heard the groups cheer and she flipped out of Hagrid's arms, plucking her wand out of her sleeve, shocking everyone._

"_It's you versus me Tom, you cannot win!" Harri shouted, raising her wand to the snake-faced bastard._

"_Potter! You may have escaped death once but you won't escape again for I hold the Death Stick, the Elder Wand!" Voldemort shouted, raising the aforementioned wand._

"_But does the wand really belong to you Tom?"_

"_Of course it does you infernal brat. __**Avada Kedavra**__!" Voldemort shouted, flicking his wand._

"_**Expelliarmus**__!" Harri shouted back, hoping the spell had been cast in time._

_As the two spells connected, red hitting green, many looked away, not able to stand up to the light._

"_Give it up girl, you are too weak to overcome the great Lord Voldemort!" Voldemort shouted as his spell started to overpower Harri's._

_Harri gritted her teeth, "I think not Tom!" She pulled the invisibility cloak out and wrapped it around her shoulders before dropping her spell, hoping her plan worked. She felt the killing curse hit her and she slid back a few feet but remained standing. It worked, the spell was useless now! She laughed in relief before sneaking around behind Voldemort as he spouted some crap about world domination now that Harri had run. She pressed the tip of her wand to his back, causing Voldemort to freeze. "You're too late Tom. __**Sectumsempra**__!" She slashed her wand to the right, slicing Voldemort in half._

_As Voldemort's body fell, so did the bodies of the Death Eaters. The dark mark had tied their life force to Voldemort's own so when he died, they would as well._

_The silence that followed was deafening, then, suddenly, shouts of joy were heard._

"_We've won!"_

"_Harri did it!"_

"_The-Girl-Who-Conquered!"_

_Harri let out the breath she had been holding and smiled, trying to push the fact she just killed someone to the back of her mind as her friends ran up to her and hugged her. It was over. They were free. _She_ was free._

"_Harri! You jerk!" Hermione yelled, practically tackling Harri to the ground, "I thought you were dead! We thought you were dead! I can't believe it's all over though! It just feels… I don't know, so surreal; as if this is simply a dream and I'll wake up any minute now. I'm so happy you're alive though!"_

"_Yeah Harri, you had us all scared. I thought you were gone for sure. Forget my joking about your acting skills through the years, you're a great actor. You should've seen mum when she thought you were dead. She bloody flipped! She killed five death eaters before you came back to us! She was bloody brilliant. She'll want to see you by the way, probably chew your ear off though, not looking forward to that." Ron said, throwing an arm around Harri's shoulders and smiling._

_Harri smiled though, "I couldn't ask for anything more. I really just want something normal right now and your mum's yelling would be welcome. Besides, it's not like she'll pull me over her knee or something."_

"_I wouldn't put it past her really…" Ron said, scratching the back of his head before laughing at Harri's terrified face, "Don't worry Harri! Mum wouldn't do that. At least not here where everyone can see. Come on, let's go find them."_

_As Ron and Hermione went to lead Harri away from the fallen body there was a loud commotion and they looked behind them to see Snape limping towards them, his left arm missing. Harri pushed Ron and Hermione away and ran up to him, throwing her arms around him in a hug, "Professor! You're alive! I'm sorry I was such a bitch to you over the years, I didn't know."_

"_I am aware of that Ms. Potter but I do believe I need to see a medi witch." Snape said, too tired to even muster up a sneer._

"_Right, right!" She looked back at Hermione, "Mione, could you get Madame Pomfrey? And hurry, please!"_

_Hermione nodded and ran off as Harri led Snape over to some rubble and forced him to sit down. "Do you need anything? Potions, water?"_

"_I have my own potions Potter." Snape sighed, "Sit down, you're making me tired just standing there."_

_Harri nodded and sat down, looking back towards the school, searching for Hermione and Pomfrey._

"_Potter… Harri, you saw the memory I take it."_

"_Yes sir, I did…. Thank you for everything by the way…I didn't realize…"_

"_I hadn't planned for you to Harri. You know," Snape asked, leaning back, "Your mother had planned to make me one of your godfathers. She had actually asked me a few days before her death. She didn't make it official in the ministry but magic recognizes you as my godchild."_

"_Sir?"_

_Snape fidgeted, "If you would allow it, since the war is over, I would like to adopt you. I know it doesn't matter much since you are officially of age, but I would like to anyways."_

_Harri looked at Snape as if he had grown another head, "A-are you sure, sir?"_

"_I would not have mentioned it if I was not sure." Snape bit out, glaring at Harri, causing her to shrink back. He sighed, "Forgive me. As you can see, I am not in the best of moods and your eloquence is not helping this any."_

_Harri nodded with a slight smile before frowning, "Do you have another blood replenishing potion perchance?"_

_Snape raised a brow but nodded nonetheless._

"_Take it, I want to try something." Harri said, standing again and looking for Hermione and Pomfrey. She couldn't see them but she spotted Ron with the rest of the Weasley's. Snape looked at her warily but downed the potion. Harri took a deep breath and raised the Elder wand she had retrieved from Voldemort's corpse, "__**Reverti facere quod perierat melius quam antiquis ad argento de osse**__."_

_A bright light surrounded Snape and when it faded, Harri smiled widely and jumped into the air, "It worked!_

_Snape looked down at his arm in awe before looking back at Harri, "W-what did you do?"_

"_Well, back in fourth year when Wormtail resurrected Voldemort, Voldemort rewarded him with the silver hand, remember? Well, I looked into the spell and couldn't find one that matched it so I made my own. I just finished it when we were searching for the horcruxes. When Ron got splinched I almost used it but I was scared because his arm was still there, it's meant for lost limbs, not limbs that are still there. But, you get what I'm saying, right? It worked, and that's all that matters!"_

_Snape sat there, jaw on the floor, looking at Harri even as Hermione, Pomfrey, and the Weasley's ran up to them._

"_Severus," Pomfrey said as she ran to his side, "just what have you been doing?!"_

"_Dying, coming back to life, you know, that stuff…" Ron mumbled._

"_And what happened to your arm?!" Pomfrey said, lifting his left hand to reveal the now silvery limb._

"_Harri…"_

_Pomfrey looked up at Harri and raised a brow, "Miss Potter?"_

_Harri scratched the back of her head, "I just used a spell…"_

"_One that she invented." Snape said, coming back to his mind and standing quickly, stumbling slightly and glaring at Ron as he reached out to catch him. "I can walk fine on my own Weasley."_

_Harri glared at Snape, "You're injured!" She grabbed his arm and helped him to the Great Hall with the others trailing behind him._

_Ron looked shocked and looked over at Hermione, "Did Harri just help Snape?"_

"_Looks like it Ron." Hermione said, the interrogation already forming in her mind._

"_Good, I thought I was imagining things." Ron muttered, walking after them._

_Once they reached the Great Hall, Madame Pomfrey stood before them, "Alright, explain what happened."_

_Harri clutched the fabric of her shirt in her hands, "Well…" And she explained everything again. "It was actually a lot more difficult to get it to work that you would think. I actually think it only worked because of the Elder wand," She held it up, "it really isn't anything that special…"_

"_It's the Elder wand Harri! It's the most powerful wand in existence, of course it's special!" Ron shouted, looking at her like she was crazy._

"_Well, it did fix my wand… but that's it. It just put it back together. The wand doesn't work anymore so I need to get another one." Harri mumbled sadly._

"_You're being ridiculous Potter." Snape said, glaring down at Harri with no real fire, "You won that wand fair and square. It is yours. It's better that you use it than someone else does; at least you'll use it right."_

"_I suppose you have a point…" Harri said with a sigh, placing it into her wand holster before looking up once more. "Mione, can you put up a __**muffliato**__? I have something to say that I don't want to be overheard by anyone…"_

_Hermione nodded and placed the spell around them before looking back at Harri who took a deep breath. "Guys… I'm leaving."_

_Everyone looked at her before Ron shook his head, "I think I heard you wrong mate; did you say you were leaving?"_

"_Yes, I'm leaving the wizarding world." She looked up at them from where she was sitting, "Look at it from my point of view. I've been in the wizarding world since I was eleven and each year since I've been fighting for my life. I don't want to deal with that anymore. I just… I just want to live in peace for a while. Professor Snape said he wanted to adopt me and frankly, I wouldn't mind that. It would be nice to be allowed to be a kid for a little while. I've never really had the chance. Besides, both of us have had a huge impact in the war and I want to take up something that has always interested me…"_

"_But Harri…. You can't be adopted by Snape!" Ron yelled, throwing his arms out to the side._

_Harri glared at him, "And why the hell not?! My mum thought he was good enough to take care of me and, frankly, I think he'd be an amazing parent!"_

"_It's just… it's Snape!"_

"_Is that all you have to say Ronald?" Harri snapped, standing up with her fists at her side. "Is there nothing else you can think of to say other than that?"_

"_He's been a jerk to you for years and you're just letting him adopt you?!"_

"_Of course! He thought he was dying! He showed me his memories! My mum was his best friend Ron!" She could feel her eyes burning with tears, "He knew her. I only ever hear about my dad, I want to know more about my mum and Professor Snape can help me with that…"_

_Ron sighed, his temper calming down, "Alright, alright… fine… but! We'll be checking in on you! And you have to live somewhere that we can get to easily!"_

"_Don't worry!" Harri said with a smirk, looking back at Snape with a smirk, "We'll be living in Grimmauld Place."_

_Snape sneered, "Wonderful…"_

"_It's an extremely safe place since all the insane Blacks are dead. And Narcissa is…. Coming this way." Harri said, surprised._

_Narcissa stopped just outside the group and looked over at Snape who stood and walked over to her. Harri and the others watched as he hugged her and they couldn't keep their jaws off the floor when she kissed him._

"_What the bloody hell is going on here?!" Ron yelled._

_Harri giggled as Snape glared at Ron, "What does it look like Weasley?"_

"_Looks like-"_

"_The Professor-"_

"_Is gonna-"_

"_Get some!" The twins said with identical smirks, causing Harri to burst out laughing._

"_But I thought you were with Lucius?" Arthur said, scratching his head as he looked at Narcissa._

"_It was an arranged marriage. After we had Draco we were allowed to take a lover on the side and Severus was mine. Lucius had his own whores. Since he is gone, that means I am free to remarry and be with who I wish." Narcissa said._

"_Cool! So I'll have two adopted parents!" Harri said with a wide smile._

"_What?" Narcissa whispered, shocked._

_Snape sighed, glaring at Harri, before turning to explain everything to Narcissa, leaving Harri and the others there to laugh._

_Harri chuckled and looked at the others, "So… Do you think we can go a few years in peace?"_

"_With you, we can only hope." Hermione said to the smiling group. _


	2. Chapter 1

AN:: Don't own Harry Potter, Iron Man, or Avengers; just get that clear.

Chapter 1

"Aunt Harri! There's someone for you at the door!" Teddy yelled from the hallway.

Harri's head shot up from the potion she had been working on as a porcupine quill fell in, causing it to explode in her face. The house shook as a door was thrown open and a disheveled Harri came stumbling through, "Teddy! What have I told you about yelling in the house?"

"Not to…" Teddy said with a wide smile before running past Harri into the kitchen. Harri smiled and shook her head before heading to the front door and opening it to reveal Blackfang, the goblin in charge of all her accounts.

"Ah, Blackfang, may you vaults be ever flowing." Harri said with the customary greeting.

Blackfang nodded, "And yours as well. May I come in?"

Harri nodded and stepped out of the way, letting him in before leading him to the kitchen. "Please, have a seat." As they sat down, Harri steepled her fingers and smiled, "So, what is going on with my accounts? I'm sure you've finished it, or have neared the end, by now?"

"Ah, that is why I am here actually. I have paperwork here on all the houses owned by the Slytherin family and I have had all the money from the dead pureblood lines without an heir sent to the Slytherin vault, since it is also your spoils of war. If it had simply been the vaults from your fathers' side; the Gryffindor line, the Peverell, and the Potter, then I would have finished this years ago. Sadly, I had to go through all the other vaults to figure out which ones you would be getting and the ones that would be going to the family. But now that we have that out of the way, I would like to discuss what we are going to do with the royalties that you are receiving from the production of the Lighteningrod series that you have produced for the Nimbus co.?"

"I'd like the royalties put towards Teddy's Hogwarts fund. I have more than enough money already, the only reason I'm making the broomsticks is because I want to see how fast I can get them before it becomes too dangerous." A wild glint came to her eyes as she talked about the broomsticks. They were her current love and she couldn't wait to break the 300 mph limiter that the British National League had for their brooms. Currently, the Nimbus co. only sold the Lighteningrod in Diagon Alley, which had caused a huge controversy in the news and fights between the nations. Yet when the company explained its reasoning, wanting to get publicity back to Diagon that was positive, many people understood and, begrudgingly, allowed it.

"I see," Blackfang stated, writing something in gobbledygook in his files before looking back up, "and what do you want done with the rest?"

"The rest?"

"Yes, the royalties for the first broom in the series covers the entire Hogwarts tuition while the royalties from the second would cover any supplies, clothes, and various other things during his Hogwarts stay, it will also allow him to rent an apartment, or purchase a small cottage, once he is out of Hogwarts. I am assuming you are making a third for the series?"

Harri nodded, still trying to take it all in, "Yes, I am at the moment. I'm just trying to figure out which wood to use for the tail though. The different woods affect it in various ways…. And you don't care. Anyways, carry on."

Blackfang shook his head and looked back at his files, "I will have the rest deposited into the Slytherin vaults. Now, on to the other vaults. The Gryffindor vaults, excluding the castle and small manor as well as the vast charm and transfiguration book collection, has a grand total of G: 12,837,241 S: 8,928 K: 281. The Peverell vault contained, at one point, an invisibility cloak, a stone, a wand, and currently contains three books, G: 9,183 S: 241 K: 89. The Potter vaults contains a scattering of family heirlooms, paintings, and multiple collections of books. It though, holds a total of G: 9,752, 376 S: 26,000 K: 1,360. The Black vaults have a total of ten homes, a vast collection of Dark Arts books, and family heirlooms. The vaults hold G: 11,684,153 S: 36,981 K: 583. At the moment, the Slytherin vaults holds G: 34,546,879 S: 64 K: 82. Once the royalties from the third broom sale come in, I expect the total to go up at least three million.

"Now, to the main reason that I am here." He placed his files down and put his hands on top of it, "You see, when I was going through the files for the Slytherin vaults that you won off the Dark Lord, otherwise known as Tom Marvolo Riddle, I found that something was missing within the information found in your bloodline. How it was over looked by the managers of the account through the years, I have no idea. It seems that your mother, Mrs. Lily Evans-Potter, was a descendant of a branch line of the Slytherin family, much like the Gaunt line. The Evans line was the product of an illegitimate child, a squib that was of the Slytherin line. When cast out, they took up the name Evanson before shortening it to Evans in the later years. Since that time, the Evans line has mostly consisted of men, you, your mother, and your aunt being the first women born to the Evans family in a thousand years."

He looked up at Harri's surprised face, "And that is not all. You see, your grandfather had a brother. He married and a few years before your own birth, they had a child of their own. So, their child, a Ms. Pepper Potts, is your first cousin, once removed, on your mother's side."

"I have a cousin other than Dudley?" Harri asked, startled.

"So it appears." Blackfang said before handing a file over to Harri, "Anyways, since your cousin Dudley has his own house and a vault that was set up by the ministry, we have given him an allowance of fifty galleons a month, due to the amount that the ministry has given him, and he shouldn't need any more than that. But, Ms. Potts, it seems, does not have a house or vault set up and as the head of the family, you need to give her an allowance and property. It is mandatory that the head of the family keeps track of the family members and keeps them in check. That is why it was put into place at the beginning of Gringotts that the head of the family would give those of the immediate family somewhere to live and money to spend. Since Mr. and Mrs. Snape have the Malfoy and Prince money they don't need to have the money or property, and your Godson already has a vault set up by you so he would simply need a home, which would likely be one of the black homes, when he becomes of age. Mr. Dursley is already making a name for himself and, as I already stated, has a home and vault. So, Ms. Potts is the only one under your care who has not received anything from the family."

Harri nodded, still trying to wrap her mind around it. "And where exactly is she located? I'd like to meet her before giving her anything…"

"She is currently located in Malibu, California."

"The states? What is she doing in the states?!" Harri exclaimed, shocked that she had a relative located somewhere other than Britain.

"Her mother took her there when her father died. It seems that her father was a casualty of the first war against Voldemort. One of his followers tortured him into insanity before killing him off. He died a noble death though, sacrificed himself for his family." Blackfang mentioned, knowing that Harri would enjoy that snippet of information. "Now, I have set up a plane ticket that will allow you to arrive there by midafternoon. It is set to take off in a few hours. It will be near twelve hours' time, perhaps longer. I would suggest you get prepared," He handed her a ticket, "the ticket has been paid for by Gringotts, since you have brought business back to Gringotts by defeating the dark lord, but all others will be paid out of your own pocket. We don't do kindness often and this will be the only time for you."

Harri smiled before standing up shakily, "Right, well, let me lead you out, please."

Blackfang nodded before heading to the door with Harri just in front of him. She opened the door for him and as he left she asked one last thing, "Wait, how am I going to get money in the states?"

Blackfang sneered, "Look at the envelope with the ticket. That will work in the muggle world as well as the wizarding world." He turned and walked away.

Harri frowned before opening the envelope attached to the ticket to see a silver credit card like object. It had the numbers of her vaults engraved on the back in a black strip. She smiled widely before placing it in her pocket and running into the living room where Narcissa, Severus, and Teddy were located.

Severus looked at Harri with a brow raised as she stepped into the room, "What did the goblin want?"

"It seems… that I have a living relative, not Dudley of course, but another one." Harri said, holding the ticket up, "They want me to go and visit her to get everything sorted out, apparently there's this head of house thing where you have to give close relatives an allowance and a home so they gave me a ticket so I'll be able to visit her and talk to her! I leave in a few hours."

"Don't you find it strange that after all these years a strange relative suddenly shows up? Isn't that just a bit too convenient?" Narcissa asked, sitting down in an arm chair beside Severus.

"Well," Harri started, sitting on the couch and looking over to where Teddy was playing with his toys, "I would think it was strange if it wasn't for which family she's a descendent from."

Severus rolled his eyes as Harri paused for dramatic effect, "Just tell us already."

"She's my mum's first cousin." Her smirk widened when Severus' eyes widened, "And it appears that the Evans line is a squib line from the Slytherin family. My mum, Petunia, Cousin Pepper, and I are the only women born in the Evans line for nearly a thousand years. My mum and I were the only witches though and my grand uncle married a muggle but one of Voldemort's followers while my grand aunt and Pepper fled."

"Where is she now?" Narcissa asked, covering up her shiver, "They couldn't have fled that far, could they?"

Harri shook her head, "You would think but you have to remember, they're muggles, not witches. They took muggle transportation to get to where they were going. She is currently located in the states."

"So, you're going to America to find a cousin you don't even know? Do you even know what she looks like?" Severus asked skeptically.

"Well, it can't be that difficult." Harri said, frowning.

"Harri," Severus sighed, "there are fifty states and I doubt Pepper is that rare of a name."

"But how many red headed Pepper Potts could there possibly be in Malibu?" Harri whined.

"Are you certain she's in Malibu though?"

"That's what Blackfang said…"

"Are you sure her name is even Pepper? It's a strange name…"

"Alright! I have no clue! But you can't just expect me to sit here and do nothing when I have a family member out there somewhere!" Harri yelled, shooting out of her seat, "The only blood relatives I've known treated me horribly up till my seventh year and now only Dudley remains of them! You guys got to know all of your relatives, I just want a chance to know my relatives before anything happens to them!"

"I'm not saying you shouldn't, Harri, I'm just saying that you should think this through!" Severus snapped before standing and walking away to his potions lab, "Do whatever you want! Like you usually do!"

Harri stomped her foot and ran out of the room and up the stairs to her own room, throwing random clothes into her bottomless bag, which had been a gift from Hermione three years earlier. Once her bag was packed she headed back downstairs to say bye to Narcissa and Teddy, still peeved at Severus. "Narcissa, Teddy, I'm leaving now!"

Teddy came running into the hallway, his eyes red. "Don't go Aunt Harri! Please!"

Harri bent down and hugged Teddy, "I'll be back Teddy, don't worry! I'll be gone for two weeks, tops!"

"Why can't I go with you though…" Teddy whined, burying his face in her shoulder.

Harri petted his hair and sighed, "Teddy, how about I make a deal?" He looked up at her, "I'll find a place to stay at and you guys can fly in tomorrow, that sound like a deal?"

Teddy nodded, "Alright Aunt Harri…"

"Good, now be good for Aunt Narcissa and Uncle Severus, alright?" Harri said, hugging Teddy once more before standing up and hugging Narcissa, "Tell Severus that I'll owl him once I get there. I know that if I don't he'll be there within the hour. I'll miss you guys but I'll be back as soon as I get everything sorted out." She smirked, "You guys will be flying out tomorrow so you better go get ready, Severus could really use the sun!"

Narcissa laughed and pushed Harri towards the door, "Alright, you better get going if you don't want to miss your plane."

"Right, right…" Harri laughed as she was pushed out the door. As she went to leave she looked over at Narcissa, "Also! Tell Severus that he needs to buy a new silver cauldron, I kind of melted this one…" With that, she took off at a run, laughing.

When Harri entered the terminal, she nearly missed the gate that had the Los Angeles destination. She ran up to the terminal and handed her ticket to the lady before getting on the plane. She settled into her seat with her design book, bracing herself for the ten hour flight with a sigh.

As the plane touched down, Harri bounced in her seat. She was ready to get off the plane, the turbulence had been horrible. People slowly started to trickle out of the plane and Harri had to force herself to not push her way past them and out of the plane.

When she finally got off and had her bag she headed out the front door and hailed a taxi.

"Where to?" The man asked as he looked back at Harri.

"Malibu please." Harri said.

The man nodded and put the taxi into drive, heading out, "Where do you need to go in Malibu exactly?"

"I don't know yet… But could you just drop me off somewhere in town?" Harri asked, causing the man to look at her strangely.

"Are you sure?"

"Well, yeah, I mean, it's nearly seven in the morning, it's not like anything would hurt me so early in the morning." Harri said naively.

The driver shook his head, "Whatever you say Ms."

About an hour later Harri was getting out of the taxi onto the streets of Malibu, "Thank you sir." She reached into her bag and pulled out her card, handing it to him before taking it back and waving as she walked off.

As she walked around the streets of Malibu, she spotted a Starbucks and walked in. She waited in line behind a man in a tux who was muttering under his breath about a Tony and blueberries. She frowned and sighed as his turn finally came.

He stood at the counter and ordered, when they asked him for the names on the coffee he replied with, "James, Happy, Tony, Pepper."

He moved to the side to wait and Harri couldn't help but to smile. Maybe that was the Pepper she was looking for! She couldn't wait to talk to the man. She quickly placed her order; a large caramel, mocha latte and two blueberry scones. They asked for her name and she smiled before saying, "Harri."

She moved over to the side and walked up to the man who was waiting impatiently by the counter, "Um, excuse me?"

He turned and looked at her, the impatience immediately leaving him, "Hello Ms….?"

"Harribelle, but please, call me Harri."

"Ms. Harribelle, a beautiful name." The man said with a chuckle.

"Thank you," Harri said with a smile, "I'm sorry to bug you but I couldn't help but to overhear your order… Is the Pepper you're ordering for a Pepper Potts?"

The man instantly looked at her suspiciously and Harri fidgeted under his gaze. "Why do you want to know?"

"Well…" Harri started before being cut off as her name was called. She grabbed her items and quickly answered the man, "I recently found out that Pepper is my cousin and I've been looking for her but if it's not her then I'll go and I'm sorry for wasting your time."

The man nodded, "It's fine. Yes, it's Pepper Potts. I'll show you where she's at if you help me with all this stuff, Tony always wants a lot of food."

"Alright! Thank you!"

"By the way, the name's Happy."

Harri and Happy walked up to the counter and Harri grabbed the bag as Happy grabbed the cups. They then walked out the door and up to a black Mercedes Benz. Happy set the cups on the roof as he dug through his pockets for his keys, digging them out after a moment and unlocking the doors, "Go ahead and get in."

Harri nodded and got into the car with him, placing the bags of food on the floorboard and taking the coffees from Happy before reaching into her bag and moved her wand closer to the top.

"So, who are you anyways? I've never heard Pepper talk about you before." Happy said, pulling out onto the road and getting ready for the fifteen minute drive.

"I'm not surprised about that. Pepper and her mother moved from Britain when she was little so she probably doesn't even remember my mother, I'm hoping she does though. Oh, Harribelle Potter by the way."

"Potter? Are you related to the people who own the old Potter house on the other side of town?"

"There's a Potter house on the other side of town?"

"Yeah, no one's lived there for years though. Tony was telling us how his Dad knew the people who owned it back in the 60's and how no one's lived there since." Happy explained, "But there really aren't many Potters around here otherwise someone would have come and bought it already."

"Huh… I'll have to check into it." Harri mumbled before looking up at Happy, "So, Happy, tell me about yourself!"

Happy raised a brow, "Name's Happy Hogan. I'm friends with the Tony Stark and Pepper. I used to be a professional boxer but was hired as Tony's body guard and chauffer but soon became his friend."

"You were a boxer?" Harri asked, surprised. "Did you ever fight a boxer known as Boxer D?"

"Boxer D? No, he's after my time sadly. I would have loved to fight him. Kid's got a mean right hook." Happy said with a fond smile.

"Boxer D's my cousin." Harri said with a smile, "If you want, I could talk to him about sparring with you, he probably would. He owns me one."

"Seriously? Get out!" Happy exclaimed, "That would be awesome, I got some moves I could teach him that would get his defenses higher. He relies too heavily on his offence."

"That's what I've been telling him but he never listens to me when it comes to boxing. Something about girls and fighting doesn't sit with him so he won't listen." Harri exclaimed as Happy pulled into the drive towards the Stark home. "Wait, why are we here?"

"This is Tony's home, Pepper's here."

"Are her and Tony together?" Harri asked, frowning. She didn't want to interrupt and time between them.

Happy laughed, "No, they're best friends. I think they'd kill each other if they were married."

Harri ducked her head and scratched the back of it, "Two of my best friends were like that, but they ended up married." She looked at him with a sly grin, "They could be together behind the scenes you know?"

Happy shook his head with a wide grin, "Nah, they wouldn't do that. Especially with Tony being a well-known playboy." He turned the car off and grabbed the coffee from Harri as he got out. He went around and opened the door for her as she juggled her coffee, the two food bags, and her bag.

Happy took one of the food bags from her and they walked inside, discussing the recent wrestling matches that Boxer D had been in.

"Happy! You brought the coffee!"

Harri looked towards the living area, not having noticed that they were there already. She saw a scattering of couches and chairs with a huge coffee table in the middle. Sitting in one of the chairs was a black man who was smiling, beside him, sprawled out on the couch, was a brown haired man with a goatee. Across from him was a red haired woman who was looking at her with curiosity in her eyes.

"Yeah, I got it here." Happy said with a roll of his eyes, moving over to the man on the couch and handing him the hot coffee, which the man then chugged.

"Who's your friend Happy?" The black man asked.

"That's Harri, she's here to see Ms. Potts."

The black man stood and smiled, holding his hand out to her, "James Rhodes, nice to meet you."

Harri took his hand with an answering smile, "Harribelle Potter, it's nice to meet you as well. Are you the owner of this house?"

James shook his head, "No, that's Tony over there." He pointed at the man who was now sitting up on the couch and looking through the bag of food.

"Really?" She frowned, "He's kind of rude, isn't he?"

James laughed, "You get used to it."

Harri shook her head and turned to the red head, "I'm guessing you're Pepper Potts?"

The woman nodded and Harri's smile could have blinded her, "Wicked! I'm Harribelle, but call me Harri! My mum was Lily Evans, your cousin which means I'm your cousin!"

Pepper looked shocked at Harri's announcement but she quickly snapped out of it, "So Cousin Lily had a child? And she didn't tell me! It's nice to meet you Harribelle."

"No, call me Harri, please." Harri said, blushing, "Harribelle makes me feel like I'm going to get into trouble. My Professors would always shout that before I got points deducted or detention."

"Alright," Pepper said with a laugh, "Harri it is. Why don't you sit down? We were about to discuss some business. Once we're done we can go and talk at my apartment."

Harri nodded in acceptance and looked around before choosing the chair that was closest to Pepper and Happy. "I suppose that works. I have to look through some paperwork anyways so you guys take as long as you need." She reached into her bag and pulled out a blueberry scone with a napkin before pulling out a thick file.

"Alright you three; James, you're taking Tony to the weapons discussion…"

Harri let their voices fade into the background as she flipped through the files. She needed to find a house that would be suitable for Pepper, it was obvious that she wouldn't want anything extremely flashy, but knowing the background of her families, there wasn't a chance that the house wouldn't be flashy.

The list of Slytherin properties was surprisingly short, consisting mainly of the Slytherin Castle, the Slytherin Manor, and a few cottages scattered about Great Britain. The Gryffindor ones weren't much better. The furthest they expanded was to New York; one of the Gryffindor lines had moved there with the Puritans on the Mayflower apparently. The Black homes were closer. Though mainly located in Britain, there were a few scattered about the states, one in Washington, Texas, and Georgia.

It was looking like the Potter homes were more promising. She sighed before slapping her forehead; hadn't Happy said something about a Potter home just on the other side of Malibu? She scanned the list and found what she was looking for. It was a Potter villa. It was about 200 by 300 square feet and had two stories and an outdoor pool. There wasn't an attached garage but from the reports there was a two car carport thirty feet from the house and a small pool house just behind the house and out of view.

It seemed perfect but there was a small problem; house elves. If there were any there then she would have to talk them into moving into one of her other homes and if not then she would have to clean it before giving it to Pepper.

_Perhaps I can pass it off as my house for a while, at least until I contact Gringotts and get the deed in her name…_ Harri thought, placing the papers with the information to the side and picking up the other paperwork that told her the amount of her earnings.

Gryffindor: g 12837241 s8928 k281

Peverell: g9183 s241 k89

Potter: g9752376 s26000 k1360

Slytherin: g34546879 s64 k82

Black: g11,684,153 s36,981 k583

That added up to a grand total of G: 68,829,832 S: 72,214 K: 2,395 total. So, what should Pepper's allowance be? Harri would be giving Teddy the royalties from the brooms she had made so she didn't have to worry about him. Pepper already had a job though, and the villa was paid off. All she would have to pay for was food, gas, electricity, the basics. With the exchange rate from Galleons to the USD Pepper should be fine with getting G: 1000 a year, give or take.

Harri sighed once more and rubbed her eyes, this was much more complicated than she thought at first. She cleared her throat, "Is there a table or something that I could write on? I'd use the coffee table but I don't want to be in your way."

"If you go through that door way there, you'll see the kitchen area. You can use the table in there." Tony said, not looking up from the thing he was playing with.

"Thank you." Harri said, standing and walking into the kitchen. She pulled out a roll of parchment and her quill and ink before writing a letter to Blackfang.

_Blackfang,_

_I have arrived and talked to Pepper a bit and have decided on the property and allowance. Though I have not discussed it with her yet, I have decided upon the Potter Villa here in Malibu for her home. Though it is not of the Slytherin family, since I am the head of that line and the Potter line, I have decided it will do and wish to know if magic will allow the transfer of the Potter name upon it to change to Slytherin when you send me the deed. I don't need more paperwork exploding in my face, as you surely know._

_I have also decided upon an allowance of 1,000 galleons a year to Pepper. She already has a well paying job, from what I can see, and is happy. Though it doesn't appear that she is as well off as Dudley is, she is close, hence the small allowance. I would also like to request that half of the royalties from the sales of the lightningrod series be put into the Potter vaults. Teddy will be inheriting the Black vault when he comes of age so all the royalties from the first two brooms should be enough for his school funds and other such things._

_May your gold be ever flowing._

_Harribelle Jasmine Potter-Black_

_Lady Slytherin, Lady Gryffindor, Lady Peverell, Lady Potter, Lady Black_

_Order of Merlin first class_

She sighed in relief as she finished the letter, she felt as if she had more titles than even Dumbledore! She waved her hand over the ink and dried it instantly before folding it and sealing it with wax and her Lordship ring. She wrote the destination on the front and walked back into the living area where everyone seemed to be packing up.

"Done so soon?"

They turned to look at her with surprise. Though she had only left moments ago, they had forgotten about her. Pepper smiled and shook her head sadly, "No, it's nearing lunch time so we're going out to grab a bite. You're joining us of course, right?"

"Of course!" Harri said smiling widely, "But I'm paying, so choose anywhere!"

Tony clapped his hands, "How about burgers? I know this little hole-in-the-wall dinner that serves great burgers. I'm sure our British friend could do with some good old fashion American TLC."

"I've actually never had a burger. My school served everything British and they made the best Shepard's Pie but my cousin, Dudley, always talked about burgers when my Aunt and Uncle took him out to eat. They sound fantastic." Harri said, her smile getting a bit melancholy, "While we're there can I explain something to you Pepper? You guys can talk business in the car if you must. I can talk to Happy again!"

Pepper sighed before agreeing, "Alright then, but you really don't have to pay for us all."

"But I want to! Really, I don't like owing people stuff, especially money, and even if they say I don't have to pay them, I feel obliged to do so anyways. Please, just let me pay this time?" Harri said, glaring at all of them until they caved and agreed.

Harri smiled and walked to the car, talking animatedly with Happy about the current boxing matches going on in Britain. Pepper shook her head and followed them, Tony and James trailing behind.

Harri couldn't help but to look around at all the sights. It was much brighter and more cheerful looking than Britain ever looked. She couldn't help but smile widely and ask questions about different places that seemed to be popular.

"Hey Happy! Stop here, this is the place!" Tony called from the back where he sat beside the window. As soon as the car was stopped he jumped out and stood in place bouncing, "They have the best burgers in Malibu, perfect place for your first burger Harri!"

As they got out of the car, Tony grabbed Harri and Pepper's hands and drug them inside, heading for a booth in the back and shoving them into it. Harri looked around, taking in all the escape routes before relaxing into the booth. "You didn't have to shove Tony."

Tony shrugged and sat across from her while Happy sat at the bar and James took his seat beside Tony. "So, what did you and Pepper need to talk about anyways."

"Oh!" Harri exclaimed turning to look at Pepper, "Pepper, I actually came here on business as well!"

"I hope you don't need me to sign any legal waivers to get you out of prison or anything…" Pepper said, looking at her cautiously.

"No, nothing of the sort. It's just a little legal matter that needs to be dealt with. It appears that in Britain, anyone that is the head of an olden family, has to give the closest relatives a home and an allowance. Since I am the head of the line that the Evan's family is descendent from, at least until I have a child of my own, I am in charge of filing that paperwork. I have the paperwork with me but I was wondering if you would prefer one of the other homes? I planned to give you the Potter Villa that's located here in Malibu so you don't have to move but if you don't want it then we can go through the rest of the properties from the family…"

Peppers' eyes were wide, and she was sure that if she looked over at Tony her would seem just as shocked as herself. "N-No! The Villa is just fine! But why is it necessary?"

"It's a law. I'll be able to tell you more later but it's something to do with the family's dying out. As long as there is one to carry on the name, they must have a home that originates from that same family." Harri explained. She quietened as the waitress walked up to their table.

"Hello, I'm Carrie and I'll be your waitress. What can I get you to drink?" She asked, holding up her note pad.

"Hello," Tony said, taking control, "I'll be having a coke, Pepper will have a water with lemon, Happy over there will have a Mr. Pibb, Rhodey here will have a Pepsi and Harri…" He tilted his head to the side and smirked, "She'll have a sweet tea. Also, we're ready to order as well."

"Alright Mr. Stark!" Carrie said, finally realizing who it was in front of her, "What will it be?"

"Harri, Rhodey, Happy and I will be having a Burger with fries while Pepper here will be having a salad."

"Alright, Mr. Stark, we'll get right on it!" Carrie said walking away while looking over her shoulder back at Tony and giggling.

"So, you and I are descendants from an extremely wealthy family, is that what you're saying?" Pepper asked, frowning, "But if it's like that, why are you the one who is the head of the family?"

Harri smiled, "It has to do with something I cannot discuss in front of them," She points at Tony and James, "otherwise I would tell you."

"I see…" Pepper muttered, looking inquisitively at Harri, causing her to look away.

"So, what is there to do here in Malibu? I've never been anywhere other than Britain and Scotland. My godson's flying in tomorrow, hopefully, with Severus and Narcissa and I don't want him to become bored while he's here, otherwise I have no clue what type of mayhem he'll get into." Harri said, rolling her eyes and smiling fondly at the last part.

"Well," Pepper started, "there's always the beach. You said that you live in Britain so it's likely he's never been there; why not take him? It'd be something nice and everyone can go."

"So you'd go too Pepper?" Harri asked hopefully. She wanted to spend more time with her cousin.

As Pepper went to reply, Tony butted in, "We can all go! Pepper and I have needed a day off so this'll be perfect!"

"Tony!" Pepper exclaimed, frowning at him, "You've had every day off for a week."

"Well then, I don't have any important projects going on so I can go to." Tony said with a smirk before looking at her with begging eyes, "Please mom, can I go play with my friends?"

Harri smothered her giggles with her hand as Pepper gave in to Tony's wide brown eyes. "Fine Tony, but you're working for the rest of the month."

"Awe…" Tony whined, "Fine then, but you have to attend the movie nights I throw!"

"Deal." Pepper said with a smirk.

"Good, because there's going to be one tomorrow night." Tony replied offhandedly as the waitress brought them their food and drinks. "Thank you."

"Thank you Ms. Carrie." Harri said politely as she took her food. Everyone looked at her expectantly as the waitress left, squealing over Tony's reply. "What is it?"

"Well, it's your first burger right?"

"Yes…"

"Take a bite then! We want to know how you like it!" Tony exclaimed, already a quarter of the way through his.

James sighed and handed Tony a napkin, "Really Tony, let the girl eat when she wants to. I doubt she wants to eat while you're gawking at her, and wipe your face off!"

"Yes dad." Tony said, rolling his eyes and looking right at James as he wiped his face off, "Is it all gone, or would you like to wipe it off for good measure?"

Harri chuckled and picked up her burger, making sure Tony was still distracted before taking a bite and groaning at the taste, "This is delicious!" She exclaimed once her mouth was empty again.

Tony motioned towards her with his burger, "See! Told you you'd like it!"

"I bow to your brilliance." Harri said with humor before going back to eating, letting the others conversation wash over her.

When they were done, Carrie stopped by to get their dishes and ask them if they wanted anything else.

"Blueberry pie, please!" Came two replies. Pepper and James blinked at Harri and Tony while Carrie smiled and asked if there was anything else.

Carrie walked away moments later with an order of two blueberry pie slices, two cherry, and an apple.

"Blueberry Harri? Going over to the dark side of fruits?" Happy joked from where he sat at the bar.

"Don't dis blueberries! They're delicious and full of antioxidants that your body needs and they're extremely easy to carry along with filling. If you need a quick snack, they're there, cheaper than any of the other fresh fruits and just as, if not more so, delicious as the rest!" Harri said, going a bit over the top on her defense.

"That's what I said the first time they asked me about my obsession, they will never understand sadly." Tony explained, shaking his head.

"Well then, we'll just have to convince them otherwise, won't we?" Harri said with a wide, mischievous smile. "The twins didn't call me the greatest threat for no reason. Give me a little while and we can convert them."

Tony smiled, "What's your ideas?"

As Harri and Tony started to discuss their ideas quietly; James, Happy, and Pepper shared a look, all relaying the same thought; what have we done?


End file.
